vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shukaku (Ichibi)
Summary Shukaku (守鶴, Shukaku), more commonly known as the One-Tail (一尾, Ichibi) is one of the nine tailed beasts created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki from the chakra of his mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. To keep the balance of power between the nations, Hashirama Senju captured the Tailed Beasts and gave one of them to each village, Shukaku was sent to Sunagakure. The Fifth Kazekage Gaara was his last jinchuuriki before being captured by the Akatsuki. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Shukaku, commonly known as the One-Tailed Beast (Ichibi) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Tailed Beast (Chakra Construct) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Able to detect chakra from great distances), Air Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Tailed Beast Telepathy, Resurrection, Magnetism Manipulation, Possession (Is able to possess his jinchuuriki when they fall asleep), Sealing, Large Size (Type 2), Intangibility (Although the Bijuu transform into physical matter and give themselves normal biological bodies, they are primarily made entirely out of energy, and have been shown to exist in this state. As they are masses of energy in this state, they are impossible to kill by normal means, and Shukaku is also made of sand), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (All Tailed Beast lack a soul since they are just a mass of chakra) Attack Potency: Island level (Should be comparable to the rest of the Bijuu. Is capable of harming Hachibi who can tank his own Bijuudama). Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to the other Tailed Beasts) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher Striking Strength: Island Class (Being made of pure chakra, he should be able to physically produce as much energy as his Bijuudama.) Durability: Island level ' (Comparable to Gyūku, who can tank his own Bijūdama.) 'Stamina: Very high. Tailed beasts have enormous chakra reserves. Range: Multiple kilometers with Bijūdama Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: It will die if the host does. Like all Tailed Beasts, it can't properly focus its power without a Jinchuriki's aid and thus throws around its power randomly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wind Bullets:' Shukaku can use Wind and Earth Release nature transformations to rapidly fire wind bullets with enough force to level entire forests. Likewise, it can combine its wind abilities with sand in order to produce a mass of fast-moving sand bullets. *'Sealing:' Shukaku is the only tailed beast which can use cursed seals from its markings, creating a magnetic field to bind his targets. *'Tailed Beast Shockwave:' A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. *'Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball):' The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra, and negative white chakra, then shape it into a sphere. The ball can be fired differently, either in a spherical form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Demons Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Wind Users Category:Sand Users Category:Naruto Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6